Viaje a Senegal
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: ¿Podrías decirme que hacemos en Senegal, Mycroft? Mycroft arrastra consigo a su pareja Greg para poder espiar a Sherlock, y así saber si estaba haciendo la tarea que le había encargado. Pero, eso sí, ser pareja de un Holmes es trabajo de tiempo completo.
**Título:** Viaje a Senegal.

 **Resumen:** ¿Podrías decirme que hacemos en Senegal, Mycroft? Mycroft arrastra consigo a su pareja Greg para poder espiar a Sherlock, y así saber si estaba haciendo la tarea que le había encargado. Pero, eso sí, ser pareja de un Holmes es trabajo de tiempo completo.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo _**"El sabueso de Baskerville"**_

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, algunas insinuaciones de sexo.

 **Notas:** Gracias a mí querida beta por poder corregirme este fanfic. Los personajes no son míos, la historia si y espero que la disfruten.

 **Viaje a Senegal**

— ¿Entonces podrías decirme que carajo hacemos en Senegal, Mycroft?

— Te lo había dicho antes — contestó con simpleza —. No confió en que mi hermano haga esta tarea que le he pedido sin distracciones.

— Esta con John, sabes que...

— Es por eso, mi estimado Lestrade, temo que John más que un aliado podría ser una distracción para mi querido hermano.

Gregory gruñó, no podía hacer mucho más que resignarse y mirar con exasperó a su actual pareja.

— Bien, ¿entonces al menos podrías decirme acerca del trabajo que le mandaste a hacer?

La cara de su pelirrojo amor le dijo absolutamente todo lo que quería saber, la respuesta iba a ser un rotundo «no puedo contestar a esa pregunta, Gregory» o quizás un «información certificada, Gregory, sabes que mi trabajo no me permite decirte todo»

Así que al de cabellos canos no le quedó de otra que resignarse.

Las tonterías que uno puede llegar a hacer por amor...

.

* * *

.

— ¿Sabías hablar francés todo este tiempo, y no me habías dicho nada? — preguntaba, ligeramente ofendido un rubio ex militar, a su novio, quien le restaba importancia a su pregunta.

— Si, mami insistía en que Mycroft y yo debíamos conocer más idiomas.

— Espera, entonces... ¿Cuantos idiomas hablas?

— ¿Eso es importante?

— Para mí sí.

— Seis. Español, inglés, francés, alemán, ruso y catalán.

John se quedó con la boca abierta, sabía que si pareja era un genio, ¡pero aprenderse tantos idiomas!

— Bueno, tu madre sí que quería que supieras comunicarte...

— Sé pocos idiomas.

— ¿Seis te parecen pocos? — con los ojos bastante abiertos.

— Para todos los idiomas que existen en el mundo, sí.

— Por el momento, que sepas francés nos sirve estando aquí.

— En Senegal se habla en francés debido que muchas colonias francesas se instalaron...

Demonios, se ponía pesado otra vez, pero, tenía que admitir que era su Sherlock, y le gustaba incluso cuando se ponía a hacer aquello, aportar datos educativos pero nada interesantes a la gente, sobre cualquier tema.

Pero, ese día, de verdad se había hartado de escuchar hablar a su novio como si se tratara de un documental de lo que paso en Senegal hace unos muchos años atrás.

— Bueno, Sherlock, creo que deberíamos hacer otra cosa, no estamos aquí para estudiar historia.

— Pero la historia de Senegal es muy interesante, y mi mente necesita concentrarse, hacer algo, estoy aburrido John, aburrido, aburrido... ¡Aburrido!

— Bien, bien, entendí, cálmate ya Sherlock — dijo John, mientras que se le ocurría algo para acallar a su pareja, que comenzaba a hacer un berrinche —. Tengo una idea. ¿Porque no vamos a la casa de los esclavos? No pude evitar leer sobre los lugares a los que podíamos ir aquí y...

— **Maison des Esclaves:** _«La Casa de los Esclavos»_ es un edificio histórico en la Isla de Gorée , cerca de Dakar, a 3 km. La actual Casa de los esclavos data del año 1776.

John giro los ojos.

— Aquí vamos de nuevo...

.

* * *

.

— Por última vez, no, necesitamos seguir a Sherlock y a John.

— ¡Ya están grandecitos Mycroft! Vamos bebé, — llamó por ese tono cariñoso que el pelirrojo repudiaba — ellos están bien, y quiero ir a visitar Dakar, es para conocer.

— No.

Nuevamente una rotunda negativa. Ambos eran demasiado tercos, y Gregory jamás se rendía. Iba a ir a Dakar cueste lo que cueste.

— Quizás tú hayas ido a muchas partes, gracias a tu trabajo, pero yo, gracias a mi trabajo, no he podido visitar muchos lugares. De verdad me gustaría conocer Dakar. Me han dicho que es una ciudad hermosa, es la capital de Senegal, por favor, está a poco de aquí y no quiero que hayamos hecho este viaje sólo para espiar a tu hermano y a John.

El Holmes pareció girar los ojos, pero muy a su pesar, aceptó, resignado, sabiendo que si él no le decía que sí, podía sufrir acosos constantes por parte de Greg o bien él mismo podría haberse ido sin él a conocer Dakar.

— De acuerdo...

Casi sonó como un animal salvaje gruñendo pero a Lestrade no podía importarle menos, ¡iría a conocer Dakar!

.

* * *

.

Una vez después de ir a ver la casa de los esclavos, John no dejó de comentar lo lindo que era conocer nuevos lugares, mientras que Sherlock era capaz de morir por un cigarrillo.

No es que a Sherlock no le hubiese gustado conocer aquel lugar, pero era mucho tiempo sin fumar, y sin sus parches de nicotina, y sin un caso también. Estaba por explotar, el caso que Mycroft le había dado era bastante simple, así que no hizo trabajar mucho su cerebro, no tanto como le hubiese gustado.

— Ahora tengo un lugar muy especial al que podemos ir, he escuchado de todo, es una maravilla de la naturaleza.

— ¿Estás hablando del lago rosa, no?

— Exactamente.

— El **«Lago Rosa»** , también conocido como _«Retba en wolof»_ , es un lago muy grande y poco profundo, de aguas cálidas y con un alto nivel de salinidad caliente, grande pero poco profunda, con un alto nivel de sal que hace posible que caso todo flote en él, igual que el «Mar Muerto» — hizo una pausa, John se esperanzó, espero a que se callara de una vez, pero Dios decidió no hacerle caso, y permitió que el menor de los Holmes siguiese hablando. —, su nombre es por el color de sus aguas, que se tornan especialmente rosáceas durante la estación seca. Esto se debe a un alga llamada «Dunaliella salina», que fabrica un pigmento rojo para absorber la luz del sol-

— La cosa es que sería fantástico visitarlo. — corto de repente John, cuando sintió que no podía soportar escucharlo un minuto más, era como Wikipedia, y no es que sea malo aprender pero hablaba tanto...

— Los mejores momentos para visitarlo son el crepúsculo, al amanecer o al atardecer. Seguro dirás qué sería mejor visitarlo en el ocaso, porque eres un romántico incurable...

John tomo su mano, y le plantó un beso en los labios, brusco, fuerte para que se callara de una puta vez.

— Soy tan romántico que podría follarte ahora mismo tan duro que el día de mañana no podrás siquiera caminar de lo que te va a doler el culo.

Dijo, mirándolo con advertencia, habiéndolo acorralado contra la pared y diciéndole con voz ronca y severa, sabía que le había dejado temblando las piernas de la excitación a Sherlock. Y John no podía sentirse más a gusto con haber conseguido callarlo de una vez.

.

* * *

.

En el avión privado, volviendo de su viaje de Senegal a Londres, iban unos enojados Sherlock y Mycroft Holmes mientras que John y Greg platicaban de lo más bien.

— Un día de estos John tu y yo deberíamos volver a África, disfrute mucho esta salida, Dakar es hermoso.

— La casa de los esclavos también, pude por suerte visitar un lugar fantástico. — contestó John

— Pero sobre todo el lago rosa.

— Definitivamente lo mejor fue ese lago. ¡Fue magnífico! Su color, era...

— Rosa, John, no digas cosas obvias — se quejó Sherlock.

— ¿Porque esas caras largas chicos, no les gustó el paseo? — Lestrade decidió picarles un poco, Mycroft lo miro mal.

.

 _Después de haber aprovechado fantásticamente su estancia en el hotel, al amanecer la pareja fue a ver el lago rosa. John estaba muy emocionado, y Sherlock simplemente... Estaba siendo Sherlock._

 _Pero entonces algo interesante paso, vaya coincidencia, ¡Gregory y Mycroft también estaban en Senegal!_

 _John se sintió aliviado de no ser el único que tenga que soportar estar algo así como de vacaciones con un Holmes, mientras que Sherlock no podía estar más enojado, estaba haciendo un berrinche de aquellos y poniéndolos en ridículo._

 _Así es como los dos hermanos Holmes se quedaron gritándose (porque si algo podía sacar de sus cabales al hombre de hielo era su propio hermano) en frente del lago rosa, mientras muchos de los turistas se giraban a verlos. Claro, por su parte, tanto Lestrade como Watson, contemplaban encantados el lago de aquel curioso y hermoso color, y luego giraban entretenidos para poder ver el espectáculo que ese par de tontos estaban haciendo._

.

No pudieron evitarlo y estallaron en carcajadas, de vez en cuando, Gregory y John necesitaban un respiro de sus queridos novios, y ganar una de sus "peleas".

Querían vacaciones pero…

 _ **Ser la pareja de un Holmes es trabajo de tiempo completo.**_


End file.
